


Let The Show Begin

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fantasy on Ice, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sassy, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: When Javi and Yuzu are reunited at Fantasy on Ice 2019, Javi has quite a few sins to make up for.





	Let The Show Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyuzuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyuzuru/gifts).



> Dedicated to my dear flyuzuru, my forever facilitator when it comes to naughtiness. Enjoy, darling! 
> 
> I was going to work on my WIP today, but then we received the happy news that Yuzuru will be performing in Fantasy on Ice this year, after all... and well, I threw all my other plans out the window. Celebratory smut had to be written!

Fantasy on Ice is all Javi could think of for weeks – not the shows, per se, though these are always fun, of course. But what really kept his mind occupied was the thought of being reunited with Yuzu for two glorious weeks – on the ice, off, in their bed. Now they're finally here and Yuzu has spent the whole day giving him the cold shoulder, or rather his own special brand of it. Yuzu skated away with a playful grin every time Javi came near in practice, he ostentatiously sat at the opposite side of the table when the cast went out for dinner in the evening, always placing himself just out of reach. 

"Yuzu," Javi pleads and reaches out, only to have his hand slapped away. 

"No," Yuzu says past his toothbrush. Then he leans over the sink to spit out the minty foam. Javi is treated to a glorious view of Yuzu's ass as he bends down to the tap to rinse his mouth. The striped pajama bottoms hang low on his hips, thin fabric stretched taut as he bends, and Javi stares at the round globes, slack-jawed. It's been way too long. 

Then Yuzu straightens up and turns to face Javi. He crosses his arms over his bare chest. His hair is damp from the shower, combed back neatly, and Javi wants nothing more than to bury his nose in it and inhale Yuzu's scent. He's missed him.

"Can I kiss you now?" Javi asks and pastes on his best charming smile. 

Yuzu tips his head to one side, then the other, as if he was pondering it. 

"Don't think so. You say in interview that we are not friends," he then tells Javi, raising his eyebrows inquisitively. His eyes are twinkling, though. The little shit. Javi grins, as infatuated as when they first got together. 

"I was just putting them off the trail," he whines and throws his arms up in mock despair. Then he smirks when sudden inspiration strikes. "Besides, it's not really a lie. We're not exactly _friends_." He makes to reach out for Yuzu again, but manages only a brush of fingers against Yuzu's midriff as Yuzu slinks past him, deceptively quick, and escapes from the bathroom. 

"Many pictures with Marina, too," Yuzu continues as he throws himself onto the bed in a dramatic belly-flop. He folds his arms under his chin, hugging a pillow. 

"Oh come on, _sol de mi vida_." Javi sits down on the bed beside Yuzu and makes a grab for one of Yuzu's calves, only for Yuzu to move deftly out of his grasp. "We agreed on this. Marina is like a sister to me, you know that. She's a good cover story." 

Yuzu pushes himself up onto his elbows and rubs at his chin pensively. "Not sure I believe you. Very convincing kisses on beach." 

Javi groans, both amused and exasperated. "How do you even know all this?" he asks and lies down beside Yuzu. "You don't do social media."

"I have sources," Yuzu says cryptically, then lets out a giggle. "Zhenya and Jason are good friends." 

"Traitors," mutters Javi and inches closer, intent on pressing a kiss against Yuzu's lips. 

Yuzu responds by whipping his head around to the other side. It's a close call – Javi nearly gets his nose bashed in. Instead, he just ends up with Yuzu's damp locks in his face. He breathes in – citruses and herbs, the scent so familiar it makes Javi's heart ache. 

" _Cariño_ , forgive me," he says, smiling as he nuzzles up against Yuzu's ear from behind. 

Yuzu lets out a quiet gasp, the first and so far only sign that this is affecting him as much as it is Javi. As if Javi didn't know that for a fact. Still, Yuzu's persistence is admirable, for he composes himself almost instantly. 

"Javi has been bad," he says, voice partly muffled by the pillow his cheek is resting against. "You must re- redee- " Yuzu starts, then gives up with a frustrated sigh. "You must make up to me," he finally pronounces. Javi can't see his face from where he is lying, but he can hear the wickedness in his voice. It sends a shiver down Javi's spine. 

"I will make it up to you a thousand times, gorgeous," he tells Yuzu, his mind suddenly full of ideas. He pushes himself up, then sidles up to Yuzu and throws one knee over his body so that he's straddling him, seated securely in the arch of Yuzu's lower back. He rests his hands on Yuzu's shoulders and starts kneading at the muscles there. 

Yuzu sighs contentedly and Javi watches as his whole body goes slack under him. Still, there is lingering tension, one that Yuzu can't just let go of by sheer force of will – Javi knows him and he sees it in the lines of his muscles, feels it in the little hidden knots under his fingers. Javi hopes that by the time he is done with his redemption, Yuzu will be in a much deeper state of relaxation than he is now. 

He works his way across Yuzu's upper back, his massage a much softer, more pleasant affair that what he knows Yuzu usually gets from his sports therapist. 

Then he leans down to let his lips ghost over the sensitive skin at Yuzu's hairline and down the nape of his neck. He sinks his teeth into the crook of Yuzu's neck, just gently, but enough to make Yuzu shiver in surprise. Javi licks at the resulting goose-bumps that spring up on Yuzu's neck, tasting clean skin and the lightest tinge of salt. He feels himself grow hard in his boxers and he knows Yuzu can tell, if the small needy meow he lets out and the way he shifts his own hips under Javi is any indication. He suspects Yuzu must be hard against the bed, too; his back and neck have always been particularly sensitive. 

"Am I forgiven?" Javi asks, just a little smugly. 

Yuzu lets out a laugh, a bit breathless. "No," he says, just as Javi expected. He sounds almost incredulous and Javi loves him madly, the proud stubborn bastard. 

He shuffles down Yuzu's legs and drops onto all fours above him so that he can trail open-mouthed kisses along Yuzu's spine and run his fingers down Yuzu's sides as he goes. Yuzu twitches and a delighted giggle escapes him, but then he composes himself into stillness once again. Javi moves back up, determined. This time, he lets the tip of his tongue trace the same path, vertebrae after vertebrae. He stops at the elastic waistband of Yuzu's pants and presses a kiss against the tender skin in the small of Yuzu's back.

Yuzu wiggles his hips from side to side, then arches his back the slightest bit, his ass rising just a fraction. 

Javi sits back on his heels and grins. It will be a sweet victory, he can just tell. 

He ignores the growing pressure in his own groin and carefully hooks his fingers under the waistband of Yuzu's pants, pulling them down slowly, so slowly, over his ass, drinking in each inch of skin with his eyes. Yuzu lifts his hips for him, finally cooperating a bit, and Javi peels the pants down completely, then lets his hand brush up the backs of Yuzu's thighs. It is a mouth-watering sight – Yuzu's toned back, the impossibly narrow waist giving way to the perfect curve of his hips and ass, all laid out for Javi's perusal. 

Javi settles down onto his stomach between Yuzu's thighs, pleased by the surprised gasp that escapes Yuzu when Javi takes hold of his ass-cheeks, pulling them apart just the slightest bit. 

He starts at Yuzu's tailbone with a feather-light kiss, then moves down, just breathing against the sensitive skin and watching Yuzu shiver. When he finally drops a kiss against Yuzu's entrance, Javi has to take a breath to compose himself. His cock is rock hard against his belly, but this is not about him.

Yuzu lets out a half-choked moan when Javi slides his tongue down the length of his cleft and Javi looks up to see one of Yuzu’s hands clench into the pillow he's still hugging, gripping hard enough for his knuckles to go white. It is the best kind of motivation, watching Yuzu like this. 

Javi pulls Yuzu further apart with his hands and pushes the tip of his tongue in, just teasing and delighting in the taste and scent of him, all clean and freshly showered. 

Yuzu pushes up against him, lifting his hips off the bed, but Javi pins him back down, leaning his forearm against the small of Yuzu's back. The action elicits a sound of protest. Good. Let him suffer a little, for all that teasing and playing hard to get. 

He works Yuzu open slowly, pushing his tongue in and out, curling it against the clenching muscles. It's filthy and it is marvelous. 

"Javi, oh – oh please." It's a whimper and Javi looks up to find Yuzu looking back over his shoulder, cheeks pink and sweat pearling down his temple. He looks delectable, all lust-blown eyes, pleading even without words.

"I don't think I've earned my forgiveness yet," Javi muses, his heart skipping a beat at the desperate keen Yuzu lets out before he drops his head back down against the pillow. 

He leaves Yuzu there, allowing him a moment of respite as he rolls off of the bed to get the lube from the bedside table and slip out of his boxers. He runs a palm down the length of Yuzu's spine when he returns to the bed, cupping a handful of taut ass and squeezing to finish off the caress. Yuzu only groans. 

Javi slicks his fingers with lube, then pushes the first one in. He barely meets any resistance thanks to his earlier ministrations. 

"More," Yuzu grinds out. "Come on." He pushes his ass up and Javi chuckles at the way that even now, presenting himself to be fucked, Yuzu manages to seem demanding and like he's the one calling the shots. 

He adds a second finger, sliding it in carefully, watching for discomfort. When he finds none, he scissors his fingers inside, making space. Javi then curls them experimentally. Judging by the Japanese cursing that cascades from Yuzu's lips in response, Javi has not forgotten his way around Yuzu's body, despite the nearly two-month separation. 

He's about to give Yuzu a third and final finger, but Yuzu rises up on all fours, snapping his hips against Javi's hand. "Now! Fuck me now!" he commands and Javi wants to tease him, he really does. But then Yuzu throws him a look that could cut diamonds, completely brazen and uncompromising, and all Javi can do is swallow and nod, lust blazing hot and urgent inside his loins. He lubes himself up while Yuzu drops down onto his elbows, his knees spread wide and his back a perfect arch, waiting. 

"Fuck, you look – fuck," Javi mutters, suddenly incoherent. He aligns himself and pushes in in one long movement, nothing soft or gentle about it. 

Yuzu shudders, a full-body ripple that would make a weaker person keel over, but he stays where he is, braced on his elbows and breathing deeply. 

"Fuck, I love you," Javi gasps, because he does, he fucking loves this man, always so strong and brave and driving him insane with his crazy challenges. 

He pulls out almost all the way before slamming back in, determined now to shatter that razor-sharp focus. He is rewarded by a cry that seems ripped right out of the core of Yuzu's being. He sets a rhythm, fast and punishing, hands on Yuzu's hips to steady himself. 

He's probably going to leave bruises all over Yuzu’s pale skin, small purple imprints to complement the six delicate rings of Yuzu's Olympic tattoo sitting just below his right hip-bone – it drove Javi mad, the first time he was allowed to see and touch and kiss it, two years before PyeongChang. As if even in bed, Yuzu was challenging him – beat me, better me, this is what is at stake.

It only takes a couple of minutes before Javi feels Yuzu spasm where he is buried inside his body. He can tell that Yuzu is close, as close as Javi feels. He reaches around Yuzu to wrap a hand around his erection, giving it a few firm strokes even as he keeps rocking into him. 

With a loud groan, Yuzu comes in hot spatters all over Javi's hand. Javi rides out the wave, feeling Yuzu's body convulse all around him. Yuzu lets out a broken mewl, oversensitive now, shivering, but not letting himself drop even though his body must feel leaden. And that is what undoes Javi, the way Yuzu is still there for him, always till the very end, always a fighter. He comes with a hoarse shout of Yuzu's name on his lips, seeing stars, more even than the one brightest star in his arms. 

He collapses onto Yuzu, spent and chest heaving, and they crash into the mattress together.

"You're heavy," Yuzu complains meekly. Javi smiles, presses a kiss onto his sweaty neck, and rolls off. 

He's lying on his back, panting, arm thrown over Yuzu's form next to his, when Yuzu suddenly laughs, bright and still a little breathless. 

"You're also redeemed," he informs Javi. Javi blinks, then joins in on the laughter. He always suspected that Yuzu's English got exponentially better when he was relaxed. 

"Good," he responds, rolling onto his hip to kiss Yuzu, to finally get a taste of his mouth, too. "Now the show can begin."


End file.
